The Beginning of everything
YEAR 3031(S.O.T.A: EXTINCTION) The planet earth had been ravaged by a deadly virus that nearly wiped humanity out of existence. When the M-virus(the virus that created the first "zombies") first started to spread, it was a symptom-less, fast spreading disease that quickly evolved to become the second greatest plague in history. Those who were infected died shortly after, only to quickly arise to join the legion of undead .Tsukada labs, the corporation responsible for creating a lot of biological and technological advances including the viruses that destroyed the world announced another strain known as the X-Virus(xeno virus) that created what people referred to as “super zombies” or “xenos”. Though zombie was too comical for what these monsters are. Xenos were repulsive, violent monsters that don’t care if you are young or old, good or bad, friends or strangers, Human or undead. YEAR 3032(S.O.T.A: ENDTIMES) humanity was on a steep decline and Tsukada Labs devised a plan to destroy their cursed creations. In their time, there were pieces of meteor that collided with their planet that they referred to as "all-matter" (which came in red, blue, Green, Black, pink, Purple, Gold and orange) that has different effects based on the color of the shard. Tsukada labs had already been experimenting with all-matter for a few years, but they believed combining the all-matters would cleanse the world of everything, starting it anew When the 8 matters met, something no one could've predicted happened… a new matter was formed called Anti Matter, the unstable state of All-matter that has extremely potent reality warping power. This material exploded shortly after and caused the cataclysmic event that remolded the earth into New Eden. The new planet was lush, vibrant, beautiful, and bountiful in resources. There were new races and species with sentience arising from all forms of life on the planet. While some of these beings became civilized and colonized the world, others seek to destroy it, following the words of an unseen entity. YEAR: 3039(S.O.T.A: EROKAMI) Year 3075 After the world had finally began to rebuild to what society and modern technology once was; people began to get literally sucked into a world called Eropolis. created by the Artificial intelligence xenerva; Eropolis is a place where where the monsters and demons rule over the world. A demon’s past time is corrupting it’s subjects and unsuspecting people into demons through the only way possible: Making them orgasm. Yet, all hope wasn’t lost for Eropolis; as all of the people who had been taken from the real world were blessed with the power of the sword(Dick) of light or sheath (pussy) of light that can purify the evil demons completely, taking their immortality, power, and rendering them human again. It’s up to these brave “heros” to “save” Eropolis from the forces of Evil who wish to corrupt the world. This however, was done to protect and prepare a select few from something dark looming over the world of new eden* *Creator’s comment: “this started as a non-canonical joke for the series then later became a canonical entry in the series; It was too good to pass up” YEAR